


Dodging Luck

by themisguidedgh0st



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carm is slightly softer than usual, F/F, Laf is still the resident science nerd, Laura is a tad pushy, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisguidedgh0st/pseuds/themisguidedgh0st
Summary: A spin-off of Orphan Black, but with Carmilla characters. When I say spin-off, I mean there are some major differences, but, well you'll see :)There's a tape of Carmilla pushing Sarah Jane in front of a bus.Carmilla knows she didn't do it.Sarah Jane is alive and well and starts to attend Silas University on transfer.Carmilla knows she saw SJ's dead body.What's the truth?





	1. Chapter 1: I'm Not a Murderer...I think

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a series to work on, (which I need a break from) but I love Orphan Black, and I love Carmilla, so my brain birthed this. I'm more a fluff, one shot writer, but I wanted to give myself a shot at writing a mystery sort of thing because I come up with a lot of plots but I can't really get far in them.
> 
> That being said, this is obviously not a one-shot. I have it all planned out, I just have to sit and write it.

_ CARMILLA: _

You internally growled at the old man standing in front of you. There seemed to be a shape behind him that you couldn't quite make out.

 

"Now Fraulein-" the detective started his spiel again but you interrupted him “You’re making a mistake! I didn’t kill anyone! You have to believe me! I didn’t, I swear, I mean yes I was at the bus stop but it wasn't m-”

 

"Which would be quite a believable statement, Fraulein Karnstein had there not been a tape to prove it. Now I've been a detective for quite some time and before I was a detective I was a street cop. During my time as a cop I faced many challenges under my supervisor, who, at the time was a miserable wretch of a man who-"

 

"You know what? I'd rather rot in jail than listen to you go on for another hour about your tales and adventures in the life of Vordenberg the Great. I didn't push the guy."

 

"You said guy".

"What?" Apparently the shape you spotted earlier was another cop in the room.

 

 She was in the darkest part of the interrogation room, and since you could only really see half her face, you couldn't get a good read on her. Her eyes, well the eye that you could see, narrowed.

 

Vordenberg stepped back as the second cop stepped forward. Her worn-out nametag on the front of the uniform read "M. Callis". You glanced at it and gulped. You got a feeling that if these two played good cop bad cop, then she would be the perfect bad cop.

 

As she approached the interrogation table and stood directly under the one light-bulb provided, she asked you "Why did you say guy?"

 

Now you're totally lost. Weren't they just talking about the tape that showed you pushing someone in front of the bus?

 

"Fraulein Callis, I don't see how this is particularly relevant - " Vordenberg started again but Callis cut him off.

"Answer the question Carmilla. You said guy."

You started to cold sweat. "Didn't you guys bring me in here because I pushed someone in front of the bus?"

Callis stared at you. "We never told you the gender. The person that the tape shows you pushing off is female. Her name is Sarah Jane. She's a nurse at a near-by hospital."

 

You lurch forward giving one more try at pleading your innocence "Please you have to believe me. I don't know who that is. I didn't push anyone into a bus! Please you have to believe me!"

 

Callis stood back again and turned to Vordenberg "Detective, I believe her. She didn't even know the gender of the person she allegedly pushed."

Vordenberg twisted his mouth to one side. "Fraulein Callis, the tape-"

 

Your heart started to hammer in your chest.

It thundered.

Vordenberg suddenly stopped midsentence and looked at you carefully. "Es scheint, ich habe die falsche" he murmured under his breath.

He looked back at the dark window and then at Officer Callis. "Fraulein, another officer will be with you shortly to escort you out. This is an ongoing homicide investigation. While it is ongoing, I would advise you to not leave the city."

 

You wrinkle your brow. You're still slightly confused as to what's going on and how you're going to explain this to your father when you call him later.

 

He opens the file in front of him. Callis leans to one of the walls of the interrogation room, watching Vordenberg with a slight frown on her face.

 

He sighs before looking up at you again "You're a university student, correct?"

 

You nod jerkily.

"Do you have any outstanding trips anywhere out of the city"

 

You almost scoff before shaking your head in the negative.

 

He peers at you one more time before snapping the file shut and walking out the door. Callis takes one more glance at you and follows suit.

 

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and to calm yourself down you look around the interrogation room that you were in.

You've seen a ton of these kind of rooms in movies and cop shows but you were never actually in one.

 

From top to bottom, the entire room was a dark grey and there were fingernail deep scratches along some parts of the wall. Shoe scuffmarks made patterns on the floor and you cringed at the idea of being physically forced so much that your fingers scratched the walls and your shoes marked the floors.

 

 The one light bulb at the top of the room hanging from a wire in the ceiling was oscillating slightly. The light wasn't bright enough to hurt your eyes, but you looked down towards the table anyways.

 

You recall that detective Vordenberg found no need to handcuff you and generally walked as if he knew you'd follow him. You file that detail in your head for later because it seemed interesting.

 

"Are you Carmilla Karnstein?" A rugged officer with snake-like eyes and what seemed to be a South African accent walked into your interrogation room. He stood tall and slightly angry. "I'm Officer Straka. I've come to escort you out of the station. I'll also be giving you a ride back to your dorm." is what he said after you nodded.

 

 

Lafontaine gave you a beer and their couch after you regaled to them your latest adventures of the afternoon.

"So let me get this straight. You were waiting to catch the bus home."

You nod from the couch. They were pacing back and forth rather rapidly while still wearing their lab

coat.

 You'd face them but you were totally emotionally drained from the experience to even move.

 

"You here a scream and all this commotion so you rush to the front to see what's happened"

 

You nod again and take a sip of your beer.

 

"You can't really tell what's going on, but you know someone's just been pushed in front of a bus."

 

This time you respond verbally "Right again, young Holtz"

 

"And then, this dude, this detective comes to you and asks you to accompany him to the police station. And you just go?"

 

You take another sip before responding verbally once more "It's not like I really had much choice here. If I said no, I'd look guilty in front of him and the other thirty people there"

 

Laf nodded seriously and stopped pacing "So then this detective says he has a tape of you pushing this guy in front of a bus? Dude, that's rough."

 

You nod, unable to give a verbal response. Laf resumes the pacing with a slightly more rapid pace this

time. "How'd you get out of it? I mean if they had a tape."

 

You take a long sip of beer this time.

 

"The whole thing was really strange. There was another officer...Callis! Officer Callis believed me because I had the wrong gender of the person who was pushed. Apparently the woman who was pushed was...female. I just assumed it was a guy. Since I clearly didn't know who the vic was, they believed me...Well Officer Callis did. Vordenberg just seemed like he couldn't argue with her."

 

Lafontaine nodded again, this time stopping and sitting down on a chair opposite the couch.

"I can't leave the city. It's a homicide. They think they might still need to question me later"

 

Laf grabbed the beer from your hand to take a sip "Are you still a suspect?"

You shrug "I'm not really sure. I'd like to think not. It doesn't really make any sense at all." Laf grunted noncommittally. "Did they show you the tape? Maybe you have like...a secret twin sister or something. Oh man, maybe it's a clone!"

 

You groaned as they started to go into the unnecessary details of cloning and DNA and other ridiculous concepts.

 

"-And what if they just took a sample of your DNA when you didn't even know it? Like, they used a secret agent posing as your roommate and they've just been collecting data on you like you're some sort of double blind experiment but in reality -"

 

You take a sip of your beer before cutting them off "Laf if you keep talking, I'm gonna take your entire case of beer to my room and drink it alone and you can just babble about your chromosomes to a blank wall"

They shut up pretty quickly after that and you sighed in relief at the silence.

"But you can't deny the possibility! I mean the scientific community-"

You groan again sinking further into the couch.

 

 

You find an empty table in the dining hall and drag out a seat for yourself and save a seat for Laf and your roommate.

You're still not sure if what happened  yesterday is even real or not. You're considering thinking of it as a strange dream and going on with your breakfast when "Laura Hollis, investigative reporter for _The Silas Knooks,_ I just want to ask you some questions about your police incident yesterday?" A bright-eyed girl shoved a microphone in your face, nearly hitting your nose with it.

 

You stare at her incredulously, the microphone, still way too close to your face. You can hear your breathing pattern.

 

Her eyebrows raise slightly, inviting you to speak so you open your mouth only to fail at the basics of the English language "Wha...I mean..what did you...how did you know about my...um...police incident? And ...well nothing really happened. I'm not even a suspect anymore so-"

 

"Well miss Karnstein that's not what my sources tell me. In fact my source states that you were dropped off by Officer Straka yesterday evening at your dorm in Rockoff Hall. The same Officer that is in fact in this very dining hall, watching over the student populous."

 

Your eyes widen and your head immediately turns to where the girl is now looking. You realize the girl is right. Officer Straka is standing in the corner of the dining hall looking over the students.

 

You look back at the girl who is now staring at you, clearly awaiting an answer. You open your mouth to come up with some sort of answer when Laf comes stumbling your way speaking about whatever's on their mind at 200 km/s. The firecracker of a girl's microphone leaves your nostrils for a second as Laf sits down.

 

"So hey Karnstein, I figured something out while I thought about your homicide thing. How did the police get the tape so quick-"

 

Before Laf even finished their sentence, the girl spoke into her recording device "Karnstein piece memo; New intel. Karnstein seems to be part of a homicide. Friend has described situation as homicide" before setting the microphone off and to the side, sitting down, next to Karnstein (in he chair originally reserved for your roommate) and removed what seemed to be  a blueberry corn muffin.

 

Laf looked at the girl and then turned their head to you and back to the girl. "Sorry to interrupt your important breakfast and note taking situation you have going on here, but who exactly are you? And why are you with my friend?"

 

The girl stood up and introduced herself "Laura Hollis, official investigative reporter for _The Silas Knook_ and I'm doing a piece on yesterday's piece when Karnstein came out of a police station vehicle after being accused of pushing a woman in front of a bus"

 

Unfortunately, for some reason you were still unable to speak properly. Fortunately for you, Laf was there.

"Investigative reporter, huh? So you go around badgering people into silence often?"

The cupcake girl twisted her mouth to the side and furrowed her brow for a bit and it was kind of cute. Then you remembered this was the same girl who was trying to shove a microphone through your nostrils and you looked away from her and back to Laf.

 

Their eyes brightened. Oh no. That was never a good sign.

 

"Hey, I know your name! Laura Hollis. You did that report on the dining hall's mystery Friday dinner meal! Half the staff got fired because of it! Man, that report was top notch, the scientific details were so on point that I wanted to try to test some of the meal just to make sure it wasn't flammable! I mean they made food that couldn't melt and couldn't be set on fire. That has to be some kind of culinary wonder and-"

 

"Laf." You somehow found your voice enough to shut them up. The cupcake turned to look at you, still munching on her muffin and Laf looked at you with expectant eyes.

 

You simply raised your eyebrows hoping it would convey the message "Please don't go on a ten hour speech and get rid of this human cupcake"

 

But it seemed to make their eyes even brighter. "Hey Hollis, maybe you can help me exonerate Karnstein!"

Cupcake Hollis looked back and forth from you to Laf before wrinkling her brow again. "Well, the tape's kind of clear. It definitely looks like her."

 

Laf furrowed their brow before responding "Oh yeah. That tape is really confusing." You stole another glance at the Officer who now seemed to be focused on you.

 

You continued to stare at him and part of you wondered whether that was a good idea. Maybe it would look less like you were guilty if you didn't look at him so much?

 

Then Officer Straka's lips curled up in a half-smile that was slightly disarming and he looked around before walking in your direction.

 

"Hey, you're the officer that dropped Karnstein off. Why are you at the university?" You blankly looked at the officer, trying to get a read on him. His smile had completely disarmed you and you couldn't find anything weird on his person.

He didn't even have a gun on him.

 

"Hello, Miss Karnstein. These must be your friends." He pulled out a chair next to you, but sat on the chair facing you.

 

He looked at you for a second before speaking "Now, I'm not the type of Officer that likes to play games. But apparently Vordenberg does. Now between you and me, you're sadly still a suspect. But I talked to Officer Mel Callis. She told me about how much knowledge you had about the situation. Clearly, you didn't do it. I believe you, Mel believes you but Vordenberg seems intent on wasting his time with you. So if you have an information that could clear your name, please don't hesitate to give me a call. The sooner we get rid of Vordenberg's mistrust of you, the sooner we stop wasting police resources."

 

The Officer removed his card from his wallet and nudged it in front of you. You stared blankly at it before looking back at him. He says slightly more quietly "I'd tell you more discreetly, but something tells me the secret's already out." He jerked his head towards his card "It's a lot to take in, so take your time in calling."

He got up from the chair "But don't take too much time. I hate wasting it." He turned away from you and walked away from you.

 

You fingered the card on the table before you. From the corner of your eye, you note that the muffin was still half-eaten. The girl was sitting next to you quietly. She wasn't recording anything. She wasn't taking notes. She was just sitting there, next to you, looking at the card.

 

Laf was also sitting in front of you quietly. You sighed and picked up the card, twirling it around in your hands. You looked up at Laf, shrugging.

 

"Dude, maybe you should take a look at the tape, find some incontrovertible evidence that you didn't do it." Laf points at the card. You look up at them "Where am I supposed to find a tape?"

Before Laf can respond the cupcake next to you blurts "Wait. Wait, let me try to help you."

 

You look at her blankly, taking in her expressive face before sighing, moving your chair back and getting up "Look..."

"Laura", she supplied helpfully

 

"Yeah whatever. Look, It's bad enough that this happened in the dining hall of this tiny university. And my loud mouthed friend here came over blabbering my predicament all over the place, but I would prefer to do this on my own. Especially if I don't even know you. You came in here and shoved your microphone so far close to my face, I was breathing air from my nostrils straight through the microphone. I don't want a stranger in my business. So leave me alone."

 

The cupcake was silent for a second and you turned to Laf to wait for them before heading to class early.

"That's too bad. I have a copy of that tape you need, but since you don't want me to help, I guess I have no choice but  to publish what I just heard. After all, I can't lie to our readers, the students of Silas University"

 

"Carmilla-" Laf starts, but you've already turned back to face the so-called journalist.

"You publish any of this, then you're nothing but a second rate journalist."

The girl raised her eyebrows further and kept up her smug smile while finishing off the rest of her muffin.

You look back at LaFontaine. They shrug and nod. You look back at the girl and she looks at you expectantly.

 

"Fine. I need to see the tape, so...yeah, you can...help I guess. But this stays between you, me, and Laf. No one else.  And I mean no one else. Not your stupid newspaper supervisor or anyone. Got it?"

 

She smiled, and for a second, you forgot about everything you were ever upset about.


	2. The Third Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting your beer down on the table in front of you, you walk up to the front door to meet Jean and see what LaF was so ashen about.   
> The dead girl. Standing right in front of you. Looking more alive than ever.   
> Sarah Jane. The Nurse.   
> Jean Rahas. The University student?   
> But...all the searching for the video...and the officer...and....the girl was dead...but...a third twin?   
> The last thing you heard was LaF "Hey, Jean do you mind if I take some hair and blood samples?" before you fainted.

_ Vordenberg POV: _

_On Phone:_

"Sir, she wasn't the right one. She's a university student."

"It doesn't matter, Vordenberg. She's one of them. We need to collect her."

"Yes sir. And what of the expendable series?"

"Double-blind. Keep Mircalla on your location to prevent any mishaps. We don't want anyone to know about the friendly one."

"Yes sir."

"And Vordenberg. Send a new expendable to the same university as the one you interrogated. I'd like to make sure everything is okay."

"But sir. There would be questions. And how would I-"

_Dial Tone._

"Sir? ...Sir, if Carmilla Karnstein asks why- Sir?"

The old detective slammed the phone hard on its cradle, cracking the plastic beneath it. "Damn." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

_This could backfire immensely for the program. On the other hand, If I don't follow the director's orders, I'd be dealt with. I'll send out an expendable. If Miss Karnstein has questions, I'm sure her university can handle them for her._

He picked up the phone from the cradle and dialed his secretary.

"Yes, Detective Vordenberg?"

"Fraulein. I have a direct order to put program X307 into effect. I will send you details later."

"Yes sir."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dammit, Carmilla, I don't get it!" LaFontaine had paced up and down her room so many times, she was starting to wear down the floor in a linear fashion.

You, on the other hand, had given up a long time ago, placing a bag of peas on your forehead, hoping that would relieve the massive headache that just didn't seem to stop.

Cupcake Hollis, on the other hand, with her bright eyes and four packets of Chocolate Chip cookies was alert enough for the both of you.

"Carmilla, you either have a twin, or you pushed her off. There's no angle from this tape that will show anyone where you were sitting."

"Yes thank you for stating the obvious, Hollis. Well done, why don't you go ahead and eat another cookie."

Suddenly LaF looked up at you. "The angle, Karnstein."

You looked right back at them and blinked, without understanding. "Yes, angles...are...there?"

LaF shook their head "No, the angle. The angle isn't showing where you were standing. We just have to prove it."

"Even if the angle doesn't show her, that doesn't prove that she was there, LaF. I mean come on! If I were hiding under her bed one night, she wouldn't see me. But that doesn't mean that I was there."

"Look frosh, I'm gonna go with what we've got. And right now, all we've got is incriminating evidence. Evidence, my dear friend, that isn't even supposed to be within our grasp. So, I say we go back to the scene of the crime and figure out exactly what happened in real life."

You twist your mouth to the side. LaF's idea wasn't bad, but "It's a crime scene. There are going to be yellow-tapes and officers everywhere."

LaF pipes up again. "Well, how about you ask the officer? He seems to be on your side. I say we take what we've got, and who we've got."

You stand up to remove Officer Straka's card from your jeans. You twist it around in your hand and look back at LaF and shrug. What's the worst that could happen?

"Wait! Don't call yet. I don't think getting the officer involved is a good idea." Hollis piped up and grabbed your arm.

"What? Why not? Frosh, the police are the only help Karnstein can really get. I mean, who else would you call, the ghost busters?"

For a second it was quiet and you expected Jillian Holtzmann to walk in and strike up a conversation with LaF, but Laura spoke again. You missed most of it because you were still slightly focused on the hand that was holding on to yours.

It seemed soft, and warm and –

"You know what? It's Carmilla's decision. She shouldn't have to listen to you anyway. You don't even know her. She-...Vamp? You alive in there?"

You broke out of your trance, but Laura pounced on you again. "I'm telling you, don't call him. He can't be trusted. My gut feeling tells me there's something off about him."

You sigh. "Why? He's an officer trying to help and I don't want to prolong this any more than I have to."

Hollis stands up. "Let me take it to JP! He can slow the frames, we can see if we missed anything. Even information on the girl that did do the deed will help us."

You look at LaF. They're looking at Laura. "Who is JP?"

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, JP is sort of like a human computer. He also, for some reason memorized all the call numbers in the Silas library, which honestly scares you more than it impresses you.

You and Hollis are standing idly by while LaF and JP geek out over whatever science they've figured out.

"Ok, so I've been able to slow it down to each frame, so have a look especially at the .001 second mark." The British accent surprises you a bit and you look back him. He reminds you of someone you couldn't quite place.

JP projects the video onto a larger screen and you're able to see...a giant mass of pixels and then the rest of the video.

Laura and LaF, on the other hand, gasp simultaneously. JP pauses the video

"Ok, I'm not sure what you guys saw, but I just saw a mass of ugly pixels and then the video, so I don't understand-"

LaF grabbed your shoulder and shook it wildly. "Carmilla, it wasn't just a mass of pixels, the camera was moved. The mass was movement. And a jerk of movement, not just regular camera smooth movement.  JP get back to the frame and keep it paused there. Maybe see if you can shrink out of it, clear off some of that nonsense so we can get a better picture."

JP nods and works at it while Laura muses. "So the camera was jerked ,which means there is some sort of foul play going on. Maybe the murderer saw you and thought you could be her escape goat. She forced the camera down so it wouldn't catch you at the bus-stop, she pushes SJ in front of the bus, and then runs off. In all the commotion the people see you, who looks like her, and blame you! Wow, what  a story for the headlines."

"Ok, I tried to increase the pixel ratio. But any more, and we risk ruining what we have." JP interrupts Laura's journalist speech.

LaF drags you up to the screen. "Ok, now picture the bus stop. Where were you. Point to the side of the screen."

You murmur "Top Right" and vaguely point. But then you realize that there's a pixelated mop of black there, bent over a mop of navy blue, _your backpack._

"LaF, that's me. The black and navy-blue pixel. It's me. LaF."

They clapped you on the back. "Now let's get in a phone-call to Straka and tell him there's no way you're the murderer."

"If I may be so bold, Miss Karnstein," JP interrupts. You look back at him. LaF and Laura look at him too. "It's just two pixels. This doesn't really hold enough evidence to exonerate you. As much as you can prove that your backpack is navy blue, it's possible that another person could have black hair and a navy colored backpack."

LaF sighed "Well, what would you suggest, Jeep?"

JP scratched his chin "Visit the local store next to it. Each store on this street has a camera. I may be able to provide a live feed if we visited. You could see whether your desired angle was there, and if it is, then ask them for the tape from the day of the murder. Then Miss Karnstein would be-"

"saved. Actually saved. Not by circumstantial evidence! JP, you're right! Come on, Carm let's go to Klaus's Diner and figure this thing out." Hollis was like a  puppy, shaking your arm back and forth, excited.

 

* * *

 

 

Melanippe Callis slammed the knocked on the window of her latest speedster. "Nice day for going 25 over the speed limit, huh?"

Honestly, men. She gave him his best smirk. He visibly squirmed in his seat. She stood up to her full height and placed her hand out "License and registration please."

As the nervous idiot fumbled around in his car, her talkie came on "Hey, Callis, it's Diana. Vordenberg wants a word with you when you come back to headquarters. And Straka. Make it snappy."

She grumbled an affirmative answer. There was something about Detective Vordenberg that made her insides cringe. It could be the fact that she never heard of him before his time at the Silas Police Department, and every time she looked him up, the only information that she could find was from 25 years ago when he arrested "The Dean". Lilita Morgan, also known as "The Dean" was the most well known criminal in Silas, and probably in Austria. She was skilled, cunning and seemed to love to play chess with the lives of so many people. But Vordenberg had her arrested. And because she was the No. 1 most wanted person in Austria, he got a promotion. But Mel had been in the Silas Police for a while. She was pretty sure she never laid eyes on his creepy figure before.

There was another thing she hated. She worked as Danny Lawrence's partner in a lot of cases and Lawrence looked up to Vordenberg. She was like his teachers' pet and it really pissed her off. She ended up having to listen to Lawrence more often than not and that pissed her off more than Vordenberg did.

She knew her gut feeling well. But he captured the most wanted criminal in the country. So maybe this time it was wrong.

"Uhh,Miss...O-Of-Officer? My-m-My ricense and legislation-I-I-I mean license and registration...y-you-"

"Yeah, yeah hand it over."

Without wasting much more time, Mel snatched his information, logged it, and gave the punk a ticket. "Watch it next time."

Detective Vordenberg's office was classy, if one were into history. But if one actually mentioned this to Vordenberg, he'd go on a thirty minute monologue depicting the time he "slayed the great beast of the Ottoman" or some other nonsense that happened five centuries before he was born.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Officer Callis. Officer Straka will be joining us shortly."

Mel says nothing. She's still trying to get a read on him. It's difficult to look past the part that says "innocent old man".

After a few seconds, Straka comes in and Vordenberg begins "We're bringing Miss Karnstein back into questioning. We're going to hold her for 24 hours. If I am convinced that she was not part of the homicide, then we'll let her return but until then-"

"Based on what?"

Vordenberg paused "Sorry?"

"Arrest her based on what? We let her go for a reason. What new evidence do we have to bring her back?"

Vordenberg looked at her for a full second. "Officer Callis, this is a homicide. There needs to be an answer. Even if Miss Karnstein didn't do it, she was still at the bus stop, she may have seen something. Either way, I'd like her in questioning. And you both will be the arresting officer. Am I making myself clear, Fraulein?"

Mel stayed quiet, but Straka spoke up "Sir, If I may, Karnstein clearly couldn't se-"

"Officer Straka, another word and I deduct from your payroll. Miss Karnstein in room C-12 for further interrogation by 5pm by the end of the week. Now please leave my office."

 

* * *

 

 

_ Carmilla _

"We sure do look like we're not doing anything suspicious, huh? I mean, the British Alan Turing here is wearing all black and looking over his shoulder at the register 45 times per second. And we're all just sitting here drinking the _same_ drink. No. Not suspicious at all" you mutter broodily at whoever's listening, who at this point in time, seems to be Laura.

She smiles at you softly and for some reason you don't hate it so much. She's on her fourth hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. You're still on your first. You look back to the other table where LaF and JP are sitting.

LaF is having the time of their life watching and aiding JP's hack. You look back at Laura. She was prodding the marshmallow with her straw and pouting and if that wasn't adorable you had no idea what was.

"Do you really think you have a twin?" The question was sudden and through you off guard. You blinked up at her and suddenly her eyes were intensely focused on you and the thought of hot chocolate was clearly wiped from her mind at the moment.

"Well, it has to be that, right? I mean, she looks exactly like me."

"Right down to the jaw-line" she murmured. "So you do believe she's a twin."

You shrug. Thinking about the girl who did kill the nurse made your stomach turn. Sighing, you try to go back in your memory and see if you can recall if your father or Maman ever said anything about another child.

You draw a blank. Then again, Maman was never really the talkative type. You felt that your father would never lie to you, though, especially after what Maman put you both through.

You open your mouth to tell Hollis that neither of your parents said anything about a sibling when JP called you both over.

"Miss Karnstein I do believe I've found your true footage."

You grin widely at Hollis, who's looking somewhat shyly at you.

You rush over to JP, who turns the laptop your way. On the screen you can clearly see a mop of black hair bent over a navy-blue backpack and another mop of black hair casually chewing gum in the back of the stop.

The first mop is your mop. It was you. You were done.

Back at LaF's dorm, you settle on their couch.

"So I figure I'll call the Officer tomorrow and gently nudge him to look into the footage from the local store. And then I get back to my normal stress-free life."

LaF came out from their kitchen, two beers in hand. "Here. To a day well spent on exonerating my best friend."

Before you could even open the bottle, there was a knock on LaF's door.

Both of you stood still, not a sound, not a breath. A thousand thoughts went through your head.

_Another murder? What's my alibi? But we were doing something illegal and that isn't really-_

"Hey, angry-bro and science-bro! I want you guys to meet someone!"

_Kirsch._

LaF let out a breath and went to open the door while you cracked open the beer bottle.

"Hey bros! Missed you guys out on the field today, but I want you guys to meet someone! Jean Rahas! Meet LaF and Carm!"

"Hey, nice to meet you guys!"

LaF's odd quietness brought your attention to the situation. You looked up.

"LaF?" Kirsch seemed slightly concerned. LaF had gone ashen.

Setting your beer down on the table in front of you, you walk up to the front door to meet Jean and see what LaF was so ashen about.

The dead girl. Standing right in front of you. Looking more alive than ever.

Sarah Jane. The Nurse.

Jean Rahas. The University student?

But...all the searching for the video...and the officer...and....the girl was dead...but... _a third twin?_

The last thing you heard was LaF "Hey, Jean do you mind if I take some hair and blood samples?" before you fainted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be a stranger! I'm nice, I promise!  
> [(I'm the gaymisguidedgh0st)](http://thegaymisguidedgh0st@tumblr.com)  
> ((Especially if you're willing to Beta, because if I edit my own work I'll just end up taking four centuries to update each chapter and I'd like to update while you guys are still alive))


End file.
